


Enough

by Lalelilolu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I actually finished something, I don't know, Non-Graphic Violence, be proud, could also be canon divergence, just replace the pick-up with stranger, maybe fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Enough is enough.





	

**I**

The first time she saw him was magical. Not because he was her knight in shining armour or he sweet talked her. It was precious because of his eyes; grey, stormy eyes.

Windows to his soul. Beautiful, tormented soul.

He didn’t watch the unfolding spectacle – yes they made a spectacle out of it – with cruelty in those windows or the not uncommon sparkles of lust like the others in the audience.

When their eyes met, dull blue and unyielding grey, only pain was present. Pain and empathy. No pity. Never pity.

“Enough!”

That stopped the beating successfully. Even saved her life. Brought her back; back to her fighting self. Away from Joffrey. Joffrey and his peers.

 

**II**

“Enough.” Saved her again. After he witnessed what she did to herself to numb her emotional pain.

He took her away from her torturers right after their first encounter. Tucked her in his pick-up and left Joffrey behind. Joffrey and his godforsaken mother.

They lived together now, somewhere in Scotland on his dead family’s property. He said that they deserved to die. His brother and father. She believed him without doubt. She had seen his scars. Not only the visible ones. But those left on his tormented soul.

He yelled at her when he found her in their bathroom with his razor blades. Asked her if she wanted to make him miserable by hurting herself; hurting him.

She stopped after this outbreak. For  him. Always him.

They lay down together this night. Embraced by each other. Entangled limbs. Restful sleep.

 

**III**

They were lying there, next to each other, heavily panting. She had tears in her eyes, her face almost as red as her hair, which tresses hung loosely around her shoulders and on the pillow.

“Enough.” She laughed as he grabbed her waist again, astonished by this breathless beauty who was his.

She complained; she wouldn’t survive another round.

He ignored her and placed his body over her, ready to go again.

Her objections fell to deaf ears as she surrendered to him anew. Breathless laughter wafted through their home as he tickled her mercilessly.

Raspy, dark chuckles. High, careless giggles.

 

**IV**

He stirred in his sleep, someone giggled softly, waking up, snuggled close to his little bird. He groaned and murmured “Enough…” in the general direction of his little bird’s hair and simultaneously smacked her hand away.

More giggling as her hands sneaked their way back between his legs. A growl coming from the back of his throat.

Gods, he loved this woman. With that thought in mind, he embraced her, successfully trapping her with his body. Her mischievous hands were now caught between Sandor’s thighs.

He told her to go back to sleep. They still had a few hours until dawn.

She pouted at him; showing off her plump lips.

He gave her a kiss and listened as she fell asleep again. Deep, even breathing.

 

**V**

Ragged, laboured breathing. Sansa screamed as if her lungs were on fire. Her face was twisted with pain, her eyes teary and her hair messy. The only anchor she could find were his grey, worried eyes- They were helpless, he couldn’t relieve his wife’s pain.

It worried him more than he wanted to admit.

He tried to soothe her; anything to calm her down and give her courage. He sweet nothings he whispered in her ear didn’t help. They fuelled her rage.

“Enough!” Sansa yelled.

She thought she wouldn’t manage; wouldn’t – no _couldn’t_ pull through.

But only until she heard the wailing; the wailing of her beautiful baby girl. She would never forget it.

She gazed upon her husband who was equally taken, almost sobbing. Choked sounds escaped his throat. Sounds of happiness.


End file.
